


Public Decency

by catwalksalone



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Comment Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn Battle, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>When they move buildings after the takeover, the first thing Dan and Casey do is pick out the perfect office. They declare their reasons to be fourfold.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Decency

**Author's Note:**

> Comment porn, written for **oxoniensis**' Fifth Porn Battle. Prompt: privacy.

When they move buildings after the takeover, the first thing Dan and Casey do is pick out the perfect office. They declare their reasons to be fourfold.

1\. The room is large with plenty of space for two desks, a new couch and chair, countless shelves and detritus from years in the business. Casey's a neat freak, Dan says, and this way there's a place for everything and still room for Dan to practice his golf swing.

2\. It has painted, not-even-the-least-bit transparent walls, so they can't be distracted from their job by seeing Elliot walk past with pencils up his nose or watching to see which intern wins the unspoken who-can-dress-the-most-provocatively-without-getting-fired competition.

3.Walls made of good, solid plasterboard, sufficiently sturdy to hang a hoop on, sound-absorbent enough so the constant thunk of the ball against board doesn't drive passers-by crazy.

4\. And a heavy, wooden door with a lock. For those times that the script isn't done and yet still people refuse to let them alone, pestering with requests to grant interviews, pick a tie, any tie, tapes to review, noise and gossip.

Yes, those are the reasons.

Dan and Casey certainly aren't thinking this:

1\. The couch is heavy, high-backed and soft and completely out of the line of sight of the door. Casey wants to bend Dan over it and slide his fingers into Dan's ass, fucking him good and slow, driving him crazy and watching him frantically try to get off, rubbing himself against the smooth leather. The wipe-clean surface is a bonus. Dan's right about the neat freak thing.

2\. No distractions means the work can get done early. Work done early means time for lazy make-out sessions, Dan's lips searching out the places that make Casey shiver with delight and anticipation, fingers tangling together, no need to make decisions about where to touch first, there's time for everything.

3\. There are times for slow and easy and then there are times for fast and hard and when one pushes the other up against the wall with a satisfying 'thud', it's better that they are the only ones in the know. That the walls hold the secret that Dan will be scrabbling for purchase as Casey sinks to his knees and fucks him with mouth and hand, the other around his own cock, racing them both to completion. Or that Casey will be plastered to the dull, neutral paint that gives nothing away, legs splayed, two sure hands parting his ass cheeks and Dan's tongue licking around him, into him, _through_ him, Casey's head providing a steady rhythm of thump thump thump against the complicit wall as the pleasure washes him away.

4\. It's a thrill, the idea of fucking in their private-public space. Of keeping clothed, the professional just a little out of sight of the personal. But they know, Casey and Dan, that there will be times when the heady, fearful exhilaration of potential discovery will need to be replaced by the calm certainty that their world is two and their world is safe. Days when they are waiting for the games to begin, days when there is _nothing_ to do but pick at the Craft Table, finish a sudoku, argue the merits of baseball versus hockey for no other reason than that it's Tuesday. Days which could be better spent taking off layers of clothing, exposing pale skin, fingers painting pictures, lips and tongues seeking each other out, gentle, insistent rocking, heat building until everything comes together in a synergistic whole. And then there are other days. Days when Dan's darkness rises and Casey can settle them both on the couch, Dan's head resting against Casey's chest and Casey can write with one hand whilst threading the other through Dan's hair. Necessary, grounding, not for sharing. Private and locked away from everyone and everything else.

These are not their reasons.

Not their reasons at all.

* * *


End file.
